Keep My Pulse Beating
by Gita Chibi
Summary: Perang saudara telah mengubah kehidupan Mikhail. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu lelaki bermata biru langit di sebuah kuil. Apa itu Kamitsuki? Dan apakah mengikat kontrak dengan Kamitsuki dapat mengabulkan keinginannya? - KindaVampire!Au, HaruEru


"Hei, hei. Kalian tahu tentang 'Kamitsuki'?"

 _Saat ini, ada satu rumor yang selalu dibicarakan orang-orang._

"Kamitsuki…? Dewa yang muncul dalam legenda itu?"

 _Hantu, Dewa. Hal-hal berbau supernatural, sesuatu yang tidak diketahui benar apa tidaknya. Negara ini sangat suka hal seperti ini._

"Iya, yang itu! Katanya 'Kamitsuki' itu bukan hanya legenda. Mereka benar-benar ada!"

 _Huh. Dengan kata lain, kalian sebenarnya tidak percaya kalau Dewa itu ada?_

"Eeeh, serius?"

"Iya! Dan katanya, 'Kamitsuki' akan mengabulkan semua keinginan kita."

 _Ah, ah. Ini dia. Dewa bisa membuat segalanya terjadi. Kalau hal itu benar, tidak akan ada manusia yang menderita. Mereka tinggal berdoa, dan Bam! 'keajaiban' terjadi. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya keajaiban. Demi mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, seseorang harus mengorbankan apa yang dia punya._

"Kamitsuki akan mengabulkan keinginan kita, dengan bayaran.. darah."

 _Singkat kata, 'keajaiban' itu tidak gratis._

"…Darah? Haha, seperti vampir saja!"

"Iya, kan? Tapi, tapi coba bayangkan! Kalau 'Kamitsuki' itu cowok vampir yang tampan. Lalu dia meminta darah, dan kita terikat suatu kontrak. Bukannya itu romantis?!"

 _Darah? Dewa macam apa yang minum darah manusia? Tapi, kalau hanya dengan memberikan darah, lalu keinginanku terkabul… Mungkin itu tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi,_

"Kyaa! Seperti hubungan tuan dan vampir-nya? Romantis~"

… _Sampai detik ini pun, aku tidak mengerti anak perempuan. Bagian mana dari cerita itu yang romantis?_

xxx

 **Kakumeiki Valvrave**

 **Keep My Pulse Beating**

 **Disclaimer :** Kakumeiki Valvrave milik Sunrise

 **Warning :** Total AU, Vampire, OOC and typo

xxx

10 tahun berlalu sejak perang saudara pecah di Dorssia.

Pemberontakan yang dimulai oleh pihak Persatuan Militer Dorssia itu menjatuhkan sistem kerajaan Dorssia. Fuhrer menendang jatuh sang Raja. Anggota keluarga kerajaan ditangkap hidup-hidup. Mereka yang dianggap berbahaya dibunuh. Warga yang mendukung kerajaan ditindas. Semua manusia yang dianggap berhubungan denga kerajaan dijebloskan ke penjara dan disiksa.

Dorssia, satu dari tiga negara adidaya, telah jatuh.

Anggota keluarga kerajaan yang selamat dan masyarakat biasa yang tidak ingin terlibat dalam perang, melarikan diri ke negara lain. Bersembunyi, ketakutan, penyesalan, memulai hidup baru. Atau bisa juga berencana untuk merebut kembali negara tercinta mereka, ingin kembali ke masa lalu.

Entah dia masuk ke kategori yang mana.

Lelaki berambut putih itu melihat ke langit berawan kelabu. Butir putih salju turun perlahan, menumpuk, menutupi jalan setapak di sekitarnya. Helaan napas yang dia keluarkan menguap di udara, asap putih naik ke awan. Dia lalu merapatkan muffler merah yang dililitkan di lehernya, kembali berjalan.

Musim dingin di JIOR dan salju mengingatkannya pada kampung halaman, negaranya. Lelaki berambut putih dan bermata amethyst, Mikhail berjalan pelan. Merasakan dinginnya salju di kulitnya, mengenang masa-masa kecilnya. Belajar tata karma dengan orang tuanya, melayani tuan putri berambut merah muda, bermain bersama putri dan pangeran di taman istana.

10 tahun yang lalu dia melarikan diri, meninggalkan itu semua. Kabur dari tentara yang memburu dan ingin mengakhiri nyawanya. Kabur dari orang tuanya yang tertangkap. Kabur dari tuan putri yang dikurung di dalam kandang –negaranya sendiri. Terpisah dari pangeran yang pasti sekarang berencana untuk merebut kembali negaranya. Kabur dari peperangan.

Kabur. Dan bersembunyi dalam kedamaian palsu bernama 'Negara JIOR'.

Mikhail mengeluarkan bungkusan dari tasnya. Bungkusan itu berwarna hijau terang, sama dengan warna mata perempuan yang memberikan ini padanya. Dari bentuknya, dapat diketahui kalau isi bungkusan itu adalah onigiri. Dibuat pada kelas memasak di sekolah hari ini. Rasanya dijamin, tapi tampilannya tidak. Dan mungkin akan berakhir di tempat sampah.

Bukannya Mikhail tidak suka makanan ini. Dia terkadang merasa… jijik pada dirinya sendiri, sehingga tanpa sadar membuang kebaikan yang diterimanya. Dia yang kabur meninggalkan semuanya, hidup dengan tenang dan damai, pergi ke sekolah, belajar dan mengikuti kegiatan klub, dikelilingi teman dan orang yang bisa disebut sebagai keluarga.

…Apa dia berhak menerima semua itu? Disaat tuan putri-nya sendiri terkurung di negaranya. Disaat pangeran teman dekatnya berjuang untuk membebaskan negaranya.

"Aku benci salju…"

Karena salju membawa kenangan masa lalu kembali.

'Krss!'

Dalam hitungan detik, Mikhail menoleh ke asal suara. Semak-semak yang ditutupi salju. Mengambil ancang-ancang, menyiapkan pisau yang tersembunyi di lengan bajunya. Musuh? Atau..?

"Meeoong!"

Seekor kucing hitam melompat keluar dari semak-semak. Kucing itu mengeong pelan, berjalan ke arah Mikhail. Lelaki itu kembali menghela napas, sedikit lega. Walaupun dia sekarang tinggal dalam 'damai' di JIOR, bukan berarti dia aman. Namanya masih tercantum dalam list buruan tentara Dorssia. Tidak aneh kalau ada tentara atau pembunuh bayaran yang datang ke sini dan berniat membunuhnya.

'… _Yah, jumlah mereka semakin berkurang 10 tahun ini. Tapi aku harus tetap waspada.'_

Sentuhan dingin dari pisau di lengan bajunya menyentuh kulit. Ini, dan pistol di kakinya selalu siap untuk melindungi dirinya. Mikhail lalu melihat ke arah kucing hitam yang masih mengeong di dekatnya. Lalu kembali melihat ke arah bungkusan onigiri. Kalau dia pergi dari sini dan kembali ke apartemennya sekarang, Mikhail yakin bungkusan ini akan berakhir di tempat sampah. Daripada itu lebih baik…

"..Kau mau?"

Dia menekuk lututnya, mengarahkan tangannya untuk membelai kucing itu. Tapi, disaat yang bersamaan kucing itu berjalan menjauh. Pandangan Mikhail mengikuti kucing yang berjalan di atas putihnya salju. Menuju deretan tangga dan Torii merah.

Mikhail melihat kucing hitam itu berjalan menaiki tangga batu, yang sebagian sudah tertutupi salju. Semua murid Sakamori Gakuen –sekolah Mikhail sekarang- tahu tempat ini. Dua pasangan yang menyatakan cinta di kuil ini akan selalu bersama. Setidaknya itu yang dipercaya oleh para gadis, langsung membuat tempat ini hotspot menyatakan cinta.

Tidak perlu dibilang, ini bukan pertama kalinya Mikhail datang ke sini. Perlu dibilang, Mikhail tidak punya pasangan sekarang. Semakin ke atas, salju semakin menumpuk tebal. Suara meongan kucing kembali terdengar. Semakin lama, terdengar semakin nyaring. Seakan memanggil Mikhail untuk cepat mendaki tangga.

"Oi, yang mau memberi makan itu aku. Harusnya kamu yang datang ke…"

Begitu sampai di atas, tepat di bawah Torii merah –yang sungguh sangat kontras dengan putih di sekelilingnya- Mikhail menghentikan langkah dan perkataannya.

Putih yang turun dari langit, putih yang menutupi tanah, hitam dari sang kucing yang terus mengeong, dan…

Hitam, merah, dan coklat. Mikhail terus mengarahkan pandangannya pada kontras yang terbaring di tumpukan salju itu. Hitamnya jubah yang menutupi setengah badannya, celana hitam, dan boots pendek coklat. Syal merah yang menutupi lehernya. Juga, rambut coklat yang membelai wajahnya. Matanya tertutup. Sekilas lelaki yang kepalanya hanya berjarak dua langkah dari Mikhail ini sedang tidur siang menikmati udara luar.

Masalahnya sekarang musim dingin, salju terus turun menumpuk, dan tidak ada orang waras yang akan tidur siang di luar dalam udara beku seperti ini.

' _Masih hidup, kan…?'_

Untuk jaga-jaga Mikhail menyiapkan agar pisaunya bisa dipakai kapan saja. Dia lalu mengangkat kakinya untuk mendekat,

"Uwaa?!"

Angin dingin bertiup kencang, membuat salju berputar tak beraturan, menutupi jarang pandangnya. Secara reflek, Mikhail melindungi matanya. Diantar putih dan putih dan suara angin, yang terdengar adalah...

"…Indah."

Biru. Biru yang dalam. Wajah pemilik kedua mata itu mendongak ke atas, melihat ke arah Mikhail yang terpaku. Membalas pandangan mata biru… laut? Langit? Seakan semua warna biru yang dia tahu tercampur ke dalam satu warna.

"…Rambutmu seperti salju. Indah."

Masih berbaring, lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya. Seperti ingin menyentuh Mikhail, yang masih terpaku. Mulutnya masih terbuka, terkejut dengan tindakan si pemilik mata biru. Dalam keadaan itu, tiba-tiba,

'Krukkruk….!'

Mikhail mengedipkan matanya. Lelaki bermata biru itu juga bertindak sama. Mengedipkan matanya, dan menurunkan tangannya. Lalu menyentuh perutnya, asal suara tadi.

"Aku lapar…"

xxx

"Ini, makanlah."

Setelah atmosfer aneh yang terjadi tadi, Mikhail dan lelaki bermata biru itu duduk bersama di bawah atap kuil. Berlindung dari salju yang masih saja turun. Sang albino memberikan bungkusan berisi onigiri pada lawan bicaranya. Dari penampilan, orang ini bukan Dorssia tapi JIOR. Karena itu, dia bukan musuh. Mungkin. Setidaknya dia tidak berbahaya. Tidak mungkin ada pembunuh bayaran yang tumbang karena kelaparan.

"Terima kasih." Lelaki itu menerima bungkusan itu dan membukanya. Mata biru itu kembali berkedip ketika melihat bentuk dua onigiri yang terlihat.

"Eh, jangan pedulikan penampilannya. Tidak beracun…" mungkin. Mikhail terkadang ingin tahu apa yang gadis itu masukkan dalam onigiri sehingga warnanya bisa jadi ungu. Dan apa itu kaki gurita yang menonjol keluar?

Lelaki itu mengangguk pelan pada Mikhail dan membuka mulutnya. Memakan onigiri itu tanpa ada rasa takut sama sekali. Mungkin dia terlalu lapar, sampai tidak peduli lagi? Mikhail berpikir sambil mengangkat alisnya. Sembari lawannya menghabiskan onigiri ungu itu, sang albino melihat ke arah kucing hitam. Pembawa semua kejadian ini.

' _Hm?'_ Kucing itu bermain di atas salju. Sendirian. Tapi terkadang dia melompat-lompat untuk menggapai sesuatu. Atau berlari mengejar sesuatu. Atau jatuh terguling dan mengeong dan menggoyangkan kedua kaki depannya ke atas menendang sesuatu. Seakan… ada yang sedang bermain dengannya.

'Plak.'

Suara kedua telapak tangan yang bertemu mengembalikan pandangan Mikhail ke lelaki tak dikenal yang duduk disampingnya. Kedua telapak tangan yang bertemu, mata yang tertutup, berdoa atas makanan yang sudah dimakannya.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih." Mata biru itu menoleh ke arahnya, dan tersenyum lembut. Dari penampilannya, lelaki ini tidak beda jauh dengan Mikhail. Bahkan mungkin mereka seumur. Tapi apa ada laki-laki berumur 17 tahun yang tumbang di tumpukan salju karena kelaparan?

"Tidak masalah." Bila lelaki di depannya ini punya alasan tersendiri, maka Mikhail tidak akan bertanya. Dia tidak ingin ikut campur masalah orang lain, ketika dia sendiri punya masalah. Yang mungkin tidak akan selesai kalau keadaan terus seperti ini. Tapi, sangat susah untuk tidak bertanya apapun. Ketika mata biru itu terus memandang ke arahnya.

"..Apa?" Mikhail kembali memandang ke arah lawan bicaranya. Nada bicaranya datar, tapi tergambar rasa tidak nyaman.

"Ah, maaf." Si mata biru itu tertawa pelan. "Rambutmu indah. Seperti salju. Jadi aku.." Lagi. Mikhail melihat lawannya tersenyum lembut. Dan Mikhail mengerti kalau kata-kata pujian itu asli, datang langsung dari hati si lawan bicara.

"…Rambut perak tidak terlalu langka di negaraku. Berbeda dengan JIOR." Orang tuanya. Pangeran teman dekatnya. Bukan hanya dia yang memiliki rambut seperti ini. Mata amethyst… sedikit langka. Tapi bukan berarti tidak ada.

"Un, kau dari Dorssia ya?"

Mikhail tidak menjawab apapun. Pelarian dari Dorssia tidaklah langka di JIOR. Tapi jika ada orang yang menerima, ada juga yang menolak kehadiran mereka. Di pihak manakah lawan bicaranya ini?

"…Maaf."

"Eh?"

Bukan 'Kasihan, pasti gawat sekali…' atau 'pergi dari sini!', tapi 'maaf'? Ini pertama kalinya ada yang berkata seperti itu ketika bertemu dengannya yang pelarian dari Dorssia. Mikhail tidak bisa menyebunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. Melihat ini mata biru itu tersenyum lembut. Lembut dan sedih.

"Maaf. Hanya… maaf."

Keheningan terus berlanjut selama beberapa saat. Dimana Mikhail tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dan lawan bicaranya terus menunduk terdiam setelah meminta maaf. Tapi keheningan terhenti ketika mata biru itu kembali memandang ke arahnya dan memulai percakapan.

"Seragam itu, Sakimori Gakuen?"

"Ah, ya. SMA kelas 2." Seragam blazer biru muda dan dasi merah. Dia baru pulang dari sekolah, wajar saja masih memakai seragam.

"Hee, ikut kegiatan klub?"

"…Memanah. Tidak ada kegiatan hari ini."

"Tugas sekolah itu sulit?"

"Tidak juga. Hal yang pas untuk menghabiskan waktu."

"Haha, pacar?"

"…Pertanyaan apa itu. Tidak ada." Dirinya sendiri merasa aneh sekarang. Menjawab pertanyaan pribadi dari orang yang baru saja ditemuinya. Tapi, dia merasa orang ini bukan musuh. Tapi, apa dia..?

"Eh, onigiri yang tadi bukan dari pacarmu? Kalau begitu, teman?"

Apa dia teman?

"Ada. Walaupun aku tidak tahu mereka itu 'teman' atau hanya 'kenalan'. Dan, bukan. Dia anak dari keluarga yang mengurusku sekarang."

"Keluarga?"

"…Mereka mengadopsiku waktu aku baru datang ke JIOR. Aku tinggal bersama mereka sampai lulus SMP. Sejak SMA aku hidup sendiri."

"Begitu…"

"Aah…"

Mikhail merasakan kembali pandangan dari mata biru itu.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

"Ha?!" Pernyataan itu membuatnya kembali bertemu pandang dengan lawan bicaranya. Melihat mata biru yang melihatnya dengan serius? Dan sedih?

"Jika, jika kau mendapatkan kekuatan untuk mengabulkan keinginanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Mikhail tidak bisa membalas perkataan itu. Kekuatan untuk mengabulkan keinginan. Benar, jika saja dia punya kekuatan, Mikhail bisa mengambil balik negaranya. Bisa menyelamatkan tuan putrinya. Bisa bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Bisa… bisa kembali ke masa lalunya.

"Kekuatan, ya? Tapi untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, ada yang harus dikorbankan. Sama seperti 'Kamitsuki' yang dibicarakan para siswi…"

"Kamitsuki. Kau tahu tentang mereka?" Wajah sedih itu hilang, diganti dengan ekspresi ingin tahu. 'mereka'? Mikhail melirik ke arah lelaki itu lalu menjawab,

"Ya. Katanya, semua permohonan akan terkabul. Sebagai gantinya, kita harus memberikan darah. Jadi rumor di mana-mana." Si albino mengingat kembali rumor yang selalu dibicarakan di kelas itu. Terutama oleh murid perempuan.

"…Semua permohonan, ya?"

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian, Mikhail berdiri. Berjalan menjauh dari lelaki itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"..Mikhail." Dia berbalik ke arah mata biru itu. Lelaki itu masih terdiam, tersenyum lembut.

"Mikhail, nama yang bagus." Dia tertawa pelan. "Kalau bertemu 'Kamitsuki', apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

 _Ini sama dengan pertanyaan pertama. Kalau begitu, tentu saja jawabanku adalah…_

"Kalau aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan untuk mengabulkan keinginanku, bukan hanya darah. Tubuh dan jiwaku juga siap untuk kuberikan."

"Begitu…"

Mikhail melihat senyuman lembut dan sedih itu untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu beranjak pergi. Kucing hitam yang tadi tertidur di dekat Torii.

"Ah, ini yang terakhir. Mikhail, untuk sementara jangan jalan sendirian."

"…Aku tahu itu." Tanpa menoleh, si albino menuruni tangga.

"Sampai jumpa, Mikhail."

Tanpa menoleh, tidak melihat kembali senyuman itu.

xxx

"Mi~kha~il~!"

Gadis berambut coklat dan bermata hijau terang ber-skip ria masuk ke dalam kelas, langsung menuju tempat lelaki yang namanya dia panggil. Mikhail, yang masih duduk di bangkunya, menghela napas sambil menyambut kembali gadis yang bisa dibilang teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Urusan dengan Ketua OSIS sudah selesai?"

"Oo! Beres, beres!"

Sang gadis membuat tanda 'peace' dengan jari tangan kanannya.

"Hee, Shoko sibuk ya~"

Gadis berambut hitam ponytail yang duduk tempat di depan Mikhail bersuara. Gadis bermata hijau, Shoko langsung tersenyum senang dan berbicara pada gadis itu.

Mikhail melihat keduanya terus berbicara berbagai macam topik, mulai dari pelajaran sekolah sampai toko cake di dekat stasiun. Kedua gadis ini, bisa dibilang keduanya adalah 'teman' Mikhail. Sashinami Shoko, anak perempuan dari keluarga Sashinami yang mengadopsi Mikhail ketika dia baru pertama kali datang ke JIOR sepuluh tahun lalu. Lalu, Nobi Marie. Teman dekat Shoko yang juga menjadi dekat dengannya karena pengaruh si gadis bermata hijau.

"Ah, Sashinami." Shoko dan Marie menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan menoleh ke arah Mikhail, "Terima kasih Onigiri-nya."

Walaupun bukan aku yang makan. Mikhail melihat ekspresi Shoko yang jelas terkejut dengan perkataan barusan. Gadis itu tahu kalau cowok di depannya selalu membuang semua 'kebaikan' yang dia dapat, termasuk onigiri dan snack lain yang sering diberikan kepadanya. Apalagi, lelaki ini tidak mungkin berterima kasih pada hal sepele seperti onigiri.

"Uwaah, masa muda."

"Benar-benar masa muda ya."

Mikhail dan Shoko menoleh ke asal dua suara. Yang pertama adalah Marie, masih dengan wajah datarnya. Yang kedua adalah seorang siswa berkacata mata, berdiri di belakang Marie yang sedang duduk.

"Otamaya…"

"Mikhail~ Jangan menggaet bunga di dua tangan, di siang buta."

Otamaya Kousuke. Pintar dalam hal komputer dan gadget. Tapi Otaku. Tahu segala hal, bahkan rumor-rumor yang tidak jelas darimana asalnya. Tapi Otaku. Kalau dilatih bisa jadi staf informan yang hebat. Tapi Otaku.

"Oh, Shoko. Baru dari OSIS? Kudengar Ketua OSIS sedang naik darah karena rumor yang beredar ya?"

"Naik darah? Si Renboukoji Satomi?" Mikhail menaikkan alis. Si ketua OSIS itu lebih terkenal dengan cengengnya daripada kemarahannya. Apa ada rumor yang bisa membuatnya naik darah? Rumor yang beredar akhir-akhir ini…

"Iya, iya. Aku juga diperingati tadi. Entah kenapa, Renboukoji-senpai, kalau ada yang membicarakan 'Kamitsuki' langsung marah…" Shoko memasang pose berpikir, melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kamitsuki…" Mikhail teringat kata-kata lelaki bermata biru yang ditemuinya kemarin.

' _Kalau bertemu 'Kamitsuki', apa yang akan kau lakukan?'_

"Jadi rumor terkenal ya sekarang. 'Kamitsuki'. Dewa yang bisa mengabulkan keinginan." Marie menyeletuk pelan.

"Un, un. Tapi dengan bayaran darah. Para siswi seperti nya suka sekali dengan setting ini." Otamaya melanjutkan. "Yah, karena sepertinya menarik aku juga menyelidikinya. 'Kamitsuki'. Ternyata legenda JIOR itu lebih ribet dari yang kukira…"

"Eh, hebat, hebat. Kudengar legenda tentang Kamitsuki itu kan dari beratus tahun yang lalu!" Shoko bertepuk tangan.

Dewa yang meminta darah. Muncul dalam legenda. JIOR. Keinginan. Kekuatan. Dan lelaki bermata biru itu juga berkata satu hal yang membuat Mikhail penasaran.

"Otamaya." Suara Mikhail membuat tiga orang didepannya memandang balik ke arahnya. "Kamitsuki itu dewa seperti apa? Kau menyelidikinya kan?"

"Hoho, tidak kusangka akan ada hari dimana Mikhail akan tertarik dengan rumor. Baik, baik serahkan pada Otamaya ini." Lelaki berkacamata itu mengeluarkan smartphone-nya lalu mulai membaca hasil penelitian yang dia rekam di situ. "Hmm, Kamitsuki. Tidak diketahui waktu pastinya, tapi mereka muncul dalam sejarah JIOR beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. Tidak bisa mati, punya kekuatan yang luar biasa. Dan rumor tentang mengabulkan keinginan, aku tidak tahu itu benar apa tidak. Tapi, Kamitsuki minum darah manusia, yang ini sepertinya benar."

"Eh? Jadi sama dengan vampir?" Shoko bertanya.

"Ada sejarah yang mengatakan kalau manusia pemuja mereka memberikan darah sebagai jejamuan. Tapi, ada yang lebih mengejutkan daripada ini! Kamitsuki itu….!" Otamaya berhenti untuk memberikan efek dramatis.

"…Kamitsuki itu ada lebih dari satu."

Lelaki bermata biru itu berkata 'Mereka' untuk menunjuk Kamitsuki. Kalau itu bukan hanya salah kata, melainkan kebenaran. Maka,

"EH?! Kok tahu?"

Otamaya jelas sekali terlihat kecewa. Tapi Marie dan Shoko terlihat terkejut dengan fakta ini. Rumor yang beredar hanya berkata 'Kamitsuki' itu dewa peminum darah yang mengabulkan keinginan. JIOR punya berbagai macam Dewa. Tapi satu nama hanya untuk satu Dewa. Mikhail lalu melihat kembali ke arah Otamaya, meminta penjelasan lagi. Tutup mulut tentang bagaimana dia sendiri tahu tentang informasi ini.

"Uggh, ya itu benar. Sepertinya 'Kamitsuki' itu nama untuk menyebut mereka semua. Aku tidak tahu ada berapa, belum menyelidiki sampai situ. Tapi aku tahu kalau satu 'Kamitsuki' punya nama Dewa masing-masing. Salah satu yang kutemukan adalah… ini!"

Dengan wajah bangga, Otamaya menunjukkan foto di smartphone nya. Foto dari sebuah kertas, yang bertuliskan kanji 'hi' untuk api dan 'hito' untuk manusia.

"Hito. The Man of Fire. Ini nama yang paling pertama muncul dalam penelitianku. Bagaimana? Hehe."

"Kenapa 'api'?" Marie bertanya. Masih tanpa ekspresi tentu saja. Tapi dari nada bicaranya, jelas sekali gadis berponytail ini tertarik.

"Eh, ah. Maaf, aku belum menyelidiki itu."

"Hee, jangan-jangan 'Kamitsuki' ini bisa mengendalikan api! Huwaaa, kereeeen!"

Mikhail melihat ketiganya langsung membahas kemungkinan tentang 'Kamitsuki'. Lelaki berambut silver ini melihat keluar jendela. Salju tidak turun, tapi langit tetap kelabu. Dingin. Mungkin nanti akan turun lagi, salju. Pikirannya melayang ke pemandangan yang terjadi di kuil.

' _Dia… tidak apa-apa, kan? Jangan sampai aku menemukannya tertidur di tumpukan salju lagi. Dengan perut kosong pula.'_

Dia mengingat lagi apa yang lelaki bermata biru itu katakan. 'Kamitsuki' dan 'keinginan'… bukan. Lelaki itu berkata 'kekuatan'. Apa dia tahu Sesuatu tentang 'Kamitsuki'? Lelaki itu... Ah, benar juga.

'… _Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Bahkan namanya pun tidak.'_

xxx

To be continued...?

Fanfic sisa yang ditulis tahun 2013, kayaknya.

Kalau ada inspirasi bakal dilanjutin, mungkin.

See you!


End file.
